Shhh' It's Alright
by MarshaDecamiro
Summary: [ Prompt from imagienyourotp tumblr] Nagisa wanders around the nearby park late at night troubled by his nightmare and the thought of what happened could come true Nagisa text asking Rei to come to the park. The taller boy's frame illuminated by the lights asking what was wrong allowed the dam to break.


**A/N:** I own nothing~ everything about Free! belongs to it's rightful owner! This is just a work of fiction written for pure enjoyment~ mostly because I wanted to write something fluffy for ReiGisa. Such cute bbys~ huuungh my heart! **[ beta will look over when she has looked over all of the updates for the MakoHaru ABC's! This will take a while mind you so please forgive me for my mistakes. I tried to make something cute this go around for ReiGisa and I think I managed to do just that. ]**

**Name:** Shhh' It's Alright

**Summary: **[ Prompt from imagienyourotp tumblr] Nagisa wanders around the nearby park late at night troubled by his nightmare and the thought of what happened could come true Nagisa text asking Rei to come to the park. The taller boy's frame illuminated by the lights asking what was wrong allowed the dam to break.

**Link to Prompt:** post/64005141359/imagine-person-a-is-wandering-aro und-upset-over

* * *

**ѕннн' ιт'ѕ αlrιɢнт **

* * *

_Nagisa opened his eyes to find a familiar sight before him, his toes wiggling while dangling over the familiar sight. The Iwatobi swimming pool. Smiling Nagisa backed up taking a seat on the edge of the pool dangling his toes in the water. Sighing Nagisa relaxed while the familiar comforting cold of the water moved through his toes. Closing his eyes Nagisa relaxed taking a deep breath before sighing feeling refreshed. _

_Next summer. Next summer he would be able to swim again with everyone this time without any distractions or worries that one might quit because of the past. The fear was no existent in his heart; Nagisa felt it safe to say that this next year with the swim club would be amazing. Rin and Haruka finally managed to come to reason and try to fix their relationship. Makoto watching from afar and smiling when Haruka and Rin both accomplished something. _

_Makoto looks at Haruka just like Haruka looks at water; but with all the years Makoto has spent with Haruka he obviously cannot see that Haruka looks at Makoto with that same expression that he does with water. Embrace the water it will not hurt you wrapping around your body like a blanket it would accept you if you did not fight against it but- Makoto was fighting - fighting against the water and its embrace. _

_Rei. _

_The name caused a warm chill to pass through Nagisa's spine. Rei Ryugazaki former stranger and track member turned best friend and joined the swim team. No... Rei's just not a friend or a best friend he's Nagisa's boyfriend. _

_What if Rei hadn't seen the way Nagisa looked at him? Treated him? What if Rei hadn't figured out the formula behind the reason why Nagisa clings to him? _

_Nagisa felt his blood run cold- what if Rei hadn't noticed? Would they share a similar relationship to that of Makoto and Haruka? What if the other had never realized how they felt? If they had never shared their thoughts and feelings. Something that once was told to the other felt as if they had already been linked to one another- a bond that could not be broken - what if they had never created that sort of bond? _

_What if...they continued without knowing how the other felt? Nagisa jumped up- turning to leave the swimming pool only to find himself face to face with a shadow. Pushing him backwards Nagisa falling back into the pool closing his eyes Nagisa braced for the impact against the water waited for the splash that meant that hit it. _

_Only a splash was not heard, opening his eyes Nagisa panicked. He was underwater the light on the surface getting father and father away. He was loosing his light. He was loosing Rei in this nightmare. Struggling to swim the the surface Nagisa felt his leg tense causing him to continue falling into the never ending nightmare version of the Iwatobi swimming pool. _

- v -

Nagisa woke up with a slightly startled scream, not a soul could be hear moving around in his home to see if he was okay. The other's must be sleeping deeply to not hear him. Running a hand through his hair a few strands stuck to his forehead due to sweat, reaching for his phone Nagisa flipped it open and started texting Rei. Asking Rei to meet him in the park because he needed to see him. The nightmare had frightened him enough to text Rei at twelve at night, after sending the message Nagisa stripped out of his nightwear and into a simple t-shirt and shorts throwing on a pair of sandals before hearing his phone vibrating on his nightstand.

Rei had messaged him back.

_**To: Nagisa **_  
_**From: Rei **_  
_**Subject: (Re) Park **_

_**I'll see you at the park. **_  
_**Tell me what's wrong when I see you. **_

Rei...simple and quick to the point. Nagisa chuckled before texting back an okay and leaving through the window of his bedroom scaling down from his room slowly and carefully. Once his feet hit the ground he made a mad jog for the park not wanting to be late; Nagisa ran much faster and harder than was necessary to reach the park before Rei but...running helped clear his mind. The sound of blood ringing in his ears along with his ragged breathing and burning muscles Nagisa managed to tell himself that all of this was real.

It was a distraction. Not wanting to think about the nightmare...Nagisa only wanted to think about the time he's been able to spend with Rei to think about the moments that were really important to him since they started going out. The memory that stuck out the most was when they first realized how the other felt. Confused and a little bit more than scared about what the other might say the two spat out at the same time how they felt in such a rush they startled themselves.

Talking at the same time, trying to see if the other felt the same way Rei's confused smiled turned into a grin as he started laughing. His laughing turned into tears of happiness. Happy that Nagisa had not rejected him or said that his feelings for him were gross not right. Nagisa merely held Rei's hands allowing the other to cry for him while soothing Rei. Telling him to calm down that it was okay. Rei rattled on about how not beautiful crying was when Nagisa accepted his feelings.

Nagisa simply chuckled before removing Rei's glasses those amethyst orbs bright and glazed with tears Nagisa mumbled. "These tears of happiness are beautiful Rei. Just like your feelings...beautiful and pure." before leaning forward and kissing Rei's eye lids. Stopping to catch his breath Nagisa looked around the park, trying to see if Rei was here yet. When his eyes landed on Rei's form Nagisa felt as if his very breath had been stolen.

The taller boy's frame illuminated by the park light he was standing under. His hair shining underneath the lamp light while his phone screen light up his glasses. Turning Rei saw Nagisa jogging towards Nagisa Rei mumbled.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Nagisa...Nagisa?" Rei's hands were now sitting on his shoulders, Rei's warmth invading his body. It was both inviting and startling Nagisa hadn't realized how cold it actually was. A shiver ran down his spine from the chill in the breeze Rei sighed before telling Nagisa how reckless it was to just rush out of his house like than and text for him to meet him at the park.

Rei stops talking when he realized that Nagisa hadn't said a single word when he called him reckless. "Nagisa what's wr-" Rei was cut short when Nagisa barred into him wrapping his arms around Rei's sides and hiding his face in his chest. The dam had broken he was crying- Rei was here right here- his nightmare nonexistent while holding onto Rei burying is face into Rei's shirt as much as he could.

Hiding from the cold, from the nightmare and from any other element that would try to tare them apart. Rei wraps his arms around Nagisa holding him close he places soft kisses on the crown of Nagisa's wheat blond locks. Placing his forehead on Nagisa's forehead he whispers.

"Shhhhh' it's alright now Nagisa. I'm here...it's alright."

Those words only managed to break Nagisa's heart even more because one day...they would leave one another. May it be because they fell out of love, a job or death. Nagisa was afraid...afraid that one day he would really loose Rei and that's why Rei's words only furthered the breaking of his heart. Because one day Rei would not be there for him or he would not be there for Rei.

Nagisa was not alright...no matter what soothing words Rei used to calm him down he only continued to cry. The small cracking sounds of his glass like heart going unnoticed. Nagisa was anything but alright. Even with Rei right here comforting him knowing full and well that for right now Rei was right here by his side comforting him holding him as if he were something fragile.

Nagisa's heart was anything but fine...the nightmare had done is damage.

It succeeded in breaking his heart.


End file.
